¡Nuestro secreto!
by Deissap
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en la época de estudiante Regulus Black se enamoraría de una traidora de la sangre?


**14 de Enero de 1971**

Era un día frio de invierno, en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, se encontraba una pequeña rubia de diez años recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala, leía con gran interés mientras el fuego de la chimenea la calentaba.

— ¡Danae ven a cenar! — Le gritaron una señora desde la cocina.

Con mucha gracia se levanto dejando en la mesita el libro con el separador, para no perderse de lo que estaba leyendo. Se fue a la cocina con una leve sonrisa y acomodándose el vestido rojo (regalo de navidad).

Se encontró con su Nana, una señora ya de mayor edad. Que la esperaba sentada en la mesa con su cena.

— ¿No vas a cenar conmigo, Nana?—Le pregunto la pequeña niña rubia. La nana le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Horita, mi pequeña — le contesto. Sin ningún comentario empezó a comer su cena. Hasta que se le cruzo una pregunta.

— ¿Mis padres estarán para mi cumpleaños?— Le pregunto incomoda.

—Seguramente si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Últimamente, están muy ocupados — le dijo bebiendo un poco de jugo.

—pero si todavía falta una semana y seguramente vendrán tu abuela y tus tíos con tus primos. Anda, tú sigue cenando.

—La navidad pasada estuvo divertida.

Siguió cenando en silencio. La Nana la observaba en ves de cuando.

—Mañana, creo que iremos al Callejón Diagon — le comento agarrando el plato y el vaso ya vacios, para poder lavarlos.

— ¿Para que?— Le pregunto después de pasar el ultimo bocado.

—encargos de tú madre — le contesto — será mejor que ya te vallas a bañar, para que duermas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En Grimmauld Place, numero 12. Estaba un niño de diez años recostado en su cama, descansando un poco.

Lo habían regañado por la culpa de Sirius. Más bien al el lo habían advertido, mientras que a Sirius fue el que se llevo el castigo. Pero nomas a su hermano se le había ocurrido tirar a Kreacher de las escaleras como prueba.

_Estaba leyendo Regulus en su habitación, mientras estaba escuchando algunos ruidos, seguramente era Sirius haciendo su escándalo de siempre cuando sus padres no estaban._

_—Ven Regulus— le dijo Sirius entrando a su habitación sin a ver tocado. Lo observa Regulus por un momento y suspira levantándose de su escritorio sin antes dejado un separador en el libro._

_— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Le pregunta después de salir de su habitación._

_—es que estaba buscando en la casa algo con que entretenerme, pero como no conseguí nada. Se me ocurrió una idea para distraernos — al decir lo ultimo Regulus se asusto, tramaba algo su hermano y eso no le llevaría buenas consecuencias._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que se te ocurrió?— Pregunto mientras seguía a Sirius por el pasillo._

_—aquí esta— Le dijo apuntando una caja de madera, donde podía caber uno de ellos._

_— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Le pregunto más asustado— Si me vas a meter como a Kreacher la otra vez. Mejor ni lo pienses— le dijo mientras se giraba para irse a su habitación. Sirius lo agarro de la camisa._

_—No seas cobarde— le dijo molesto mientras lo hacia devolverse _

_—Sin insultos — le apuntó, observo que sonría y suspiro — ¿Qué quieras que agá?_

_—Bien— dijo Sirius alegre. —Llama a Kreacher, que a ti te quiere más que a mí._

_Necesitamos a un conejillo de Indias._

_— ¿Un que?— le pregunto con el ceño fruncido. _

_—tú solo llama a Kreacher_

_— ¡Kreacher!— Grito a todo pulmón, a los pocos segundos apareció el elfo._

_— ¿me llamo? — pregunto haciendo una reverencia._

_—necesitamos que te metas en esa caja — le dijo Sirius, Kreacher lo volteo a ver con nerviosismo._

_—si, señor — le contesto asustadizo mientras se metía._

_Sirius le sonrió a Regulus este le vio con la ceja alzada. —ayuda a empujarlo, si cae bien sin ningún raspón. Si podremos jugar. _

_Mientras lo empujaban los padres entraban. Escucharon mucho ruido desde las escaleras. Al ver lo que era, un Kreacher tirado con una caja encima y a Regulus y Sirius este ultimo enojado. Su plan no había funcionado._

_Tocaron la puerta de su habitación._

_—Adelante — ordeno mientras se sentaba. Apareció Kreacher con algunos rasguños y marcas de lo que había pasado hace unas horas. _

_—Señorito lo llama su madre, que valla a cenar —después decirlo se desapareció. _

_Bajo rápido antes de que se enojaran más al entrar al comedor observo que ya estaban todos._

_Sirius enfuñando, mientras sus padres los observaron bastantes enojados._

_—Ya te dijimos Sirius — le dijo su padre sulfurando._

_Regulus se sentó rápido mientras aparecía la cena. Cenaron en silencio por varios minutos._

_—Mañana vamos al callejón Diagon — le dijo su madre rompiendo el silencio._

_—pero…_

_Iba a decir algo Sirius pero antes que comenzara a quejarse su padre le dijo:_

_—ya no confiamos en ustedes para quedarse solos._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**15 de Enero de 1971**

Tocaron la puerta, gruño un poco, luego escucho que abrían su puerta y entraban a su habitación, volvió a gruñir.

—mi niña, tenemos que ir a callejón diagon – Le dice la Nana abriendo las cortinas para que entrara luz a la habitación. Volvió a gruñir pero esta vez para que su nana la dejara dormir.

—No acepto gruñidos— le jalo las cobijas. Danae también las jalo para que no la destapara.

— ¿para que? —le pregunta después de darse por vencida. No quería ir, ella quería seguir durmiendo.

—para un encargo de tú madre —contesta — te dije ayer

—si, pero yo pensé que en la tarde

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se hallaba caminando Regulus junto con su madre, su hermano y Kreacher. Este ultimo por que era el encargado de las cosas que compraban por el callejón.

Tenia desde muy temprano haciendo compras, su madre no dejaba de hacer muecas y Sirius no lo dejaba de molestar. Su padre los había dejado solos después de ver algunas tiendas.

— ¡basta! —Bramó después de que Sirius por decima vez lo despeinaba.

—Compórtense, no den espectáculos— le dijo su madre harta por esos dos.

—Nosotros no queríamos venir— le contesto Sirius. Lo miró enojada.

—Vallan con Kreacher a dar una vuelta, no hablen con desconocidos —les dice Caminando a lado contrario de lo que habían caminado.

—Vamos a hermano —Le dice Sirius jalándolo de la túnica.

— ¿A dónde?— Le pregunta Regulus corriendo sin que lo soltara Sirius que también corría. Kreacher los seguía lo más rápidamente que lo dejaban los paquetes.

Llevándose a Regulus Gambol & Japes a comprar algunas bromas para a ver a quién se las hacia.

—no creo que se correcto — le indica Regulus entrando a la tienda seguido por Kreacher cansado.

—vamos hermano, diviértete— dice Sirius emocionado— casi nunca nos dejan solos en el callejón.

—será por que nuestros padres andan extraños a y también por que no confían por ti.

Sirius lo vio con el ceño fruncido — ¿tú también los has notado?

— ¿qué?

—Lo de nuestros padres— le contesta, mientras veía el lugar, buscando algo que lo llamara la atención.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Caminaba junto con su Nana que cargaba todos los paquetes del encargo de su madre.

— ¿Todavía falta?— pregunto cansada.

—si, pero horita comemos un helado — le contesto sonriendo.

— ¡Margaret!— gritaron detrás de ellas. La Nana volteo a ver quien la llamaba por su nombre de pila. Observaron una señora como la edad de Nana.

—Voy a ver eso— dijo Danae apuntando a un aparador.

—Si, no tardes — le dijo mientras con una sonrisa saludaba a la señora.

Observo el aparador un buen rato. Se volteo a ver donde estaba su Nana, pasaban las personas muy rápido y tapaban su vista decidió caminar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿para que crees que sirva? — Le preguntó Sirius a Regulus viendo un caja.

—no se — le contesto alzando los hombros.

—parecen dulces, pero cuando te los metes en la boca explotan — les responde una vocecita detrás de ellos.

Haciendo que Regulus y Sirius volteen rápidamente, Kreacher se encontraba muy entretenido viendo que no se dio cuenta.

— ¿ Tú como sabes? —Pregunta Sirius anonadado de que supiera una pequeña niña. Ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

—por que un día, se me ocurrió probarlos, gracias a mis primos. Mis tías se enojaron muchos. Pero lo bueno es que no explotan bastante y te dejan un sabor agradable – le responde sonriéndoles, Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. Regulus la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Me llamo Sirius — le dice sonriendo— y el es Regulus — le dice apuntando a su hermano.

-Me llamo Danae — les devuelve el saludo.

— ¿cuantos años tienes? — pregunta Regulus viéndola todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—diez, pero en una semana cumplo los once— le responde Danae feliz, moviéndose un poco.

—mira tú, tenemos la misma edad— le dice Sirius también emocionado — ¿pero no eres muy bajita para tu edad?

—No se — le contesta levantando los hombros. — ¿Qué van a comprar?

—No sabemos — le contestó Regulus con una sonrisa de lado.

—Acompáñanos — le dice Sirius. Danae los observa y camina junto con ellos por el lugar.

Después de unos minutos los tres empezaron a platicar y viendo cada cosa que se encontraban en su camino.

— ¡ahí estas!— dijeron detrás de ellos, al voltear era Nana, Danae sonrió mientras esta la veía enojada. — Estaba muy preocupada — le dijo mientras que la agarraba de la mano. Y Danae se despedía con la otra de sus nuevos amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**25 de Agosto de 1971**

Como faltaba poco para entrar a Hogwarts.

Danae y su Nana, se encontraban en el callejón Diagon, comprando los útiles que iba a utilizar durante el curso.

— ¿A donde vamos?—Pregunta Danae caminando con algunos paquetes.

—A comprar tú varita— le contesta sonriendo su Nana, sabiendo que eso la iba a emocionar mucho. Danae camino más rápido.

—espera, que no se va ir tú varita— le dice a unos pasos detrás de ella

Caminaron algunos minutos más hasta llegar a la tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto y en la puerta con en letras doradas decía**:** Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C

Al entrar toco una campanilla, en el lugar había alguien más con su hijo a si que tuvieron que esperar un poco.

Después de unos minutos el niño salió emocionado. Danae sonrió.

—Buenas tardes ¿en que las puedo ayudar?— dijo en voz amable.

—Buscamos una varita para esta pequeña— le dijo Nana poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Danae lo miro por unos segundos y le sonrió feliz.

— ¡bien, bien! Buscaremos una varita para ti pequeña.

Al salir Danae traía un sonrisa que deslumbraba su varita era como se la esperaba. Veinte cinco centímetros, flexible, poderosa para las transformaciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pero no eran las únicas personas que estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Regulus junto con sus padres venia con Sirius a comprar para Hogwarts. Entraron a Flourish & Blotts.

Observaban los libros mientras sus padres compraban los libros de la lista.

Y al ver que estaba la niña de la otra vez, la saludaron; Sirius con la mano y Regulus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Danae les contesto el saludo de la misma manera que Sirius. Volviendo a poner atención a su Nana, que estaba viendo algunos libros.

Pero alguien incomodo, que observo todo.

—Sirius, Regulus ¿De donde conocen a la niña?— le pregunto su padre.

Lo vieron extrañados. —De Gambol & Japes

—Su familia, no es de buena reputación — dijo pensativo— no quiero que se vuelvan acercar a un traidor de la sangre.


End file.
